The Girls and Their Babysitters
by The Pokester
Summary: Every girl in the guild has been turned into a little kid, what are they going to do? The master plans out his devious match-making plans, the boys are in charge of taking care of the girls, how will this go? Contains: GrayZa, NaLu, LyVia, MirAxus, Cana and Gildarts- Father-daughter time, and much more!
1. The big surprise

It was just in about 12:00, when the extraordinary happened.

In a poof of skirts, shirts and shoes, literally, all the female mages in Fairytail turned into little kids. They were cute. And thank goodness they still have their now giant undershirts on, or who knows what the boys might be looking at?

* * *

Erza was sitting on the floor on top of her giant blue skirt, and her armour, she now had a little skimpy black dress, used to be a undershirt, on.

Erza's little hazel eyes circled the guild. Why was everyone so small? And why is Gray staring at her?

She looked at Lucy who was sitting beside her, all she saw was a a blue skirt, Lucy's top, and underneath it popped out a blonde with a small white dress.

"Lucy! Is that you? Your so small!"

"Well, same to you."

"What?"

"Here, let me see if I can find that mirror."

Lucy fished in her now giant duffel bag, and got out a compact mirror, now as big as their hands. She placed it in front of Erza. Erza gasped.

Her red hair was now up to her tiny knees and her face was just so small. Hazel eyes reflected back at her. She trembled.

"H-How?"

"I don't know... It looks like all the girls in Fairytail are like this." Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, Natsu was gaping at her like an idiot.

Erza looked around and saw a tiny Mira and Cana walking towards them. Both of them with a small dress on.

"Mira!"

"Erza? Oh my! We're all so... tiny, and cute!" Mira happily said, blue eyes sparkled with joy.

"Mira, isn't this a problem for us? I mean, we're tiny!" Cana said as her hands tried to get a hold of one of the bottle's of beer, which was sitting on the table.

"Hee-hee. Why aren't all the boys like this?" Mira said as her eyebrows furrowed to see a certain lightning-blonde man staring at her, with a big smirk.

* * *

Makarov quickly jumped up on one of the tables near by and cleared his throats, all eyes in the guild were glued on him.

"Looks like the Fairytail girls have been put in a spell!" He said, twitching his mustache.

"Master! When will we recover?" Levy asked, blue hair disheveled and reading glasses falling off.

"About a week, at the latest."

Groans and mumbles were heard throughout the guild. Laxus quickly nudged Makarov and cleared his throat.

"You are all too young to roam around by yourselves, so I have given each of you a babysitter."

"BABYSITTER?" Erza yelled out and then quickly shut her mouth, blushing madly. "What kind of... babysitter?"

"Since the boys seem to be normal, why don't they look after you?" Before anyone could complain, he spoke again.

"To be fair, I have put all the names of the girls in the guild that are here in this hat. The boys will pick a slip of paper and that's the one their looking after.

* * *

Mira grumbled, "He had this planned all along!"

"What can we do, we're like 4 years old, we can't even do anything!" Cana whispered back, given up on getting her bottle of beer.

* * *

One by one, the boys stepped out to take a piece of paper. Each one of the guys widened their eyes, but some, like Natsu and Gray just grinned.

* * *

**Do you guys like it? I'm going to do a separate chapter for each pair. ^-^ Reviews please? I'd love to hear your opinions on this story.**

**-The Pokester**


	2. NatsuXLucy: Day One

Natsu slipped his hand in, tongue twisted in his usual thinking way. He pulled it out and grinned a toothy grin.

Because on the small piece of paper was the name '_Lucy'_ in neat cursive.

"Natsu, you can go to that person once the others get their pieces of paper." Master said all high and mighty. With a familiar sparkle in his eyes.

* * *

The rest of the boys had gotten their slips of paper already some, like Laxus and Gray were congratulating each other.

* * *

Natsu casually strolled towards Lucy, and picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"N-Natsu! What are you doing?!" Lucy squealed, face as red as a tomato.

Natsu grinned and waved good-bye to the rest of the girls, with Mira giving him a thumbs up and mouthing 'Good Luck'.

"Natsu. Put. Me. DOWN!" Lucy started kicking but then stopped, noticing she had no shoes and the ground was covered in small pebbles.

Natsu continued walking and whistling, ignoring the weird glances thrown in his way.

He quickly gotten to his house and pushed the front door open, and then slammed it shut. He then plopped Lucy on the couch and said,

"Be right back, I'm going to get some food."

Lucy nodded and looked around her, noticing that for once Natsu's room was sparkling clean. Odd, Lucy thought, did he really clean this by himself?

Just as she was about to answer her own question, the door opened again revealing Natsu with a drawer in one hand and a plastic bag in the other.

"I thought you were only going to get food, where you get the drawer from?" As she said this, she noticed that the drawer he held looked a lot like the one she had at home...

Natsu grinned, "I didn't know what you liked to wear so I just brought your whole drawer. Also, some weird looking triangular things and round chest things that Cana always wear fell when I was carrying this."

Lucy gasped and the color in her skin slowly disappeared but then she regained herself and sniffed the air.

"Mmmm. Noodles!" Lucy said, as she jumped up and dashed to Natsu and looked up at him.

"Heh, you guessed right!" Natsu said as he patted Lucy and took out a big bowl of ramen.

He gave Lucy chopsticks and quickly got out a chair with extra cushions so that Lucy could see the table.

Lucy happily sighed and started eating when she noticed that Natsu was just staring at her.

"Aren't you going to eat Natsu?"

"Me, I'm not hungry." Lucy's eyes got wide at this, Natsu, not hungry? And she accidentally dropped the a piece of noodle which landed on the floor with a splat.

"Need help?" Before Lucy could reply, he took a hold of the chopsticks and started feeding her.

"By the way, where's Happy." Lucy asked in between bites as the blue exceed was nowhere to be seen.

"Eh. I don't know. Said something about taking care of his beloved. Luce, what does beloved mean?" Natsu asked.

"I-I'm young, I-I don't know." She said as she looked down, she clearly knew what it meant.

"Oh right." Natsu quickly nodded, understanding.

"Can we go... go shopping later?" Lucy asked, hoping for some nice clothes to wear other than her former tank top.

"What's shopping?"

* * *

**I'll be writing more for this couple but I want to start all the other pairings before I hop on to the next day. Natsu's really dense in this chapter.**

**~The Pokester**


	3. GrayXErza: Day One

Gray did a mental 'yes' in his mind as he read the name on the piece of paper.

He quickly looked at the chosen girl, noticing that she was busy blushing from something Mira had said.

Gray stepped forward to the group and coughed, Mira gasped, Cana smirked, and Lucy... Well, she was being carried off. Levy blushed and she glanced at Erza.

Erza arched her eyebrows and looked around, only to find everybody looking back at her.

Gray's smirk deepened and he stepped forward and caught ahold of Erza's hand, and pulled her up to be carried, bridal style.

"G-Gray! What are you doing?" She squeaked out.

"I'll be your personal babysitter for the week Miss Erza." He said as he saluted.

The rest of the girls watched and giggled. Whispers were traded amongst them.

"He totally has the hots for her."

"So romantic."

"Gray liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes her."

"You sound like Happy!"

* * *

Gray carried a snoozing Erza, and peered down at her.

"Erza? Wake up."

She groaned and shuffled, "Fi-five more minutes."

He grinned, "No strawberry cake for you then."

Her eyes shot open and stared back at the raven-haired man.

"Cake?"

"After we're done shopping."

Erza furrowed her brows, "Why do we need to go shopping?"

"So, you want to go around town like that?"

She looked down and noticed her attire and blushed, "Oh... Right."

Gray smiled and lead her in the shoe shop first and picked out a sensible pair of brown boots.

Then, after that, he dragged her into the clothing section and picked out numerous outfits for her to try on.

"I'll pick out an assistant to help you out with this stuff."

"Gray, how much is this?" She said as she picked up a navy blue hat.

He only smirked at her and called an assistant for her.

After numerous outfit trying, complaints, moans, groans, and thumbs up and downs, they settled on a pair of shorts and a pink T-shirt. Along with other stuff to survive a week.

"Erza, what about this?" He evilly grinned and held up a pair of panties.

"W-what? Uh... Gray..." She blushed heavily.

He took that as a yes and stuffed it in the cart.

As they were checking out, the cashier gushed, "Aren't you lucky that your daddy's buying this much for you?"

Erza looked at Gray and can only nodd.

* * *

When they got to his house, she was holding a container of strawberry cake and he was carrying a load of shopping bags.

He placed them on the kitchen table and sighed and grabbed the T.V remote.

Turned it on, and switched to the Kids Channel.

"Gray! I don't watch this stuff!" Erza complained as soon she figured out what she was watching.

"Well, now you do. I'll be preparing for dinner." With a wave of his hand, he left the room.

*Five minutes later*

"No! Mr. Stuffykins! Evilina is just tricking you!" Was heard from the T.V room.

Gray chuckled and diced the carrots, celery and plopped them into the pot. And he stirred.

"Erza! Dinner!"

"But Mr. Stuffykins is about to use the magical Looper-Duprr-Rainbow-Spurter to defeat Evilina!"

"Say what?" Questioned a confused Gray, as he place the bowls of chicken noodle soup on the table.

"If you don't come here, then I'll come to you." Said Gray as he carried the 2 bowls of soup and place it on the small wooden table by the T.V.

"Say ah."

"Ahhh."

Erza opened up her mouth and swallowed a spoonful of the soup. She licked her lips.

"Yum! This is really good! How did you learn to cook?"

"Magic."

She licked her lips again and opened her mouth for more. He chuckled lightly and again, fed it into her mouth.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll be awaiting your reviews ;) and don't worry, I'll be updating Erza's life pretty soon, so stay tuned! Also, starting a new story... C:**

**~The Pokester**

**Reader Question: What pair shall I do next?**


	4. LaxusXMira: Day One

**Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail, but. I wish.**

* * *

Mira chuckled lightly as she saw her friends being dragged off to who knows where, she had to hand it to Master, he did a pretty good job when it came to matchmaking. Although, the thing that confused her was why did she have to turn into a kid too? She didn't had an admirer or someone she looked good with and she was in the Fairytail Matchmaking Club.

She looked down, secretly happy she chose to wear a tank top instead of a bra today as well... You know.

Mira played with the ends of her hair until she heard a small cough up above her, she looked up, startled.

"Hey Mira."

"Oh hey Laxus, why are you still here?"

Laxus smirked, "Can't leave without the person I'm taking care of."

Mira furrowed her eyebrows, Master placed her with Laxus? Sure he was hot and all that, but he never striked her as... The one.

"So are we going or not kiddo?" He said as he leaned down to ruffle her hair.

Mira smiled and shrugged the fact off and happily stood up, until she felt the wood against her bare feet.

"Um, I think I need some shoes and..." She trailed off, blushing.

"Here."

Laxus pushed a brown shopping bag towards her and gently nudged her to the bathroom.

Now Mira was really confused, it was like he knew what was going to happen today!

Nevertheless, she was happy for the spare change of clothes and thanked him before going to the bathroom.

Even though she was small, she could still put on the white dress and black Mary-Janes.

She knocked on the door, considering the fact that she was too small to reach the doorknob and the door popped open revealing Laxus standing, looking up and down, approving of what she was wearing.

Laxus held out his hand, "Now we're ready?"

Mira couldn't resist the urge to grin, "Yep."

* * *

He held onto her hand walking along the street of Magnolia, whistling as he did so.

The people walking down the street gave him a frightened look, but softened when they noticed the little girl in his hands.

Whispers were heard.

"He finally hit it off with Mira!"

"Really? No wonder, that girl looks just like her!"

"I totally knew this was going to happen, come on, give me the 60 jewels I've earned!"

Yup, Laxus's crush on Mira was quite obvious to all of the townsfolk, heck, everyone in the guild knew.

Everyone except the matchmaker herself.

Mira was currently sipping a small smoothie, oblivious to the whispers amongst her, although Laxus was blushing furiously.

When she finished, she pulled at Laxus's hand and held it out to him, he took ahold of it and with perfect aim, threw into a nearby trash can.

Mira would've been mesmerized but that but she was rubbing her eyes groggily.

Laxus stopped walking and crouched down to her level, "Are you tired?"

"No, no, I'm n-"

Laxus swooped in and cradled her like a baby, pushing her bangs out the way.

Mira didn't complain but drifted off to sleep.

"Thanks... Laxus."

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

**And I am doneeeeee. Yayayayayaya. Okay. I tried my best on this, I really did, but it just somehow turned out worse than Grayza and Nalu's part. Oh well. -=-**

**Reader Q: Which pair next? :O**


End file.
